Darkness Darling
by J.E Magic
Summary: You've all heard that story of a wonderful young boy who never grew up. He took girls and boys to Neverland to live there, to have fun. Well, the story is wrong. Neverland is yes, a place of games and fun but the boy who originates there is anything but wonderful. This is the dark story, the real story. This is the Story, of Helena and The boy who never grew up...
1. Chapter 1:The boy at the Window

_All Children..._

_Grow Up..._

_Except One..._

_Peter Pan_

* * *

"Here we are!" My mother squealed, opening the old Victorian door to reveal our new home. The place look old, Anitque, which, in this case, it was. Everywhere was expensive, old looking furiture that smelled of moth balls and dust. The light that held in the room made the room seemed blue almost. White as a ghost, like the place was abandoned. My mother squealed as she rolled in the dolly of boxes, alongside my father, who held some more cardboard box that held cherished memories of our old home. I propped the blue suitcase upwards and stood beside my mother, who was grinning widely like a chesire cat.

"This place looks beautiful Margret." My father told my mother, who was in awe over the old place. I merely rolled my eyes. As beautiful and Antique as this place was, it smelled funny, the furniture looked uncomfortable and priceless. It made me feel stiff, as if I had to be proper as soon as you stepped into the building.

"Ms. Darling? Hello. It's the Debouirs. We were supposed to meet you for final settlements." My mother called out.

The women, Ms. Darling, owned the house. She was about 90 something years old and her family was moving her to a nursing home where she be safe. My mother thought it be nice to move out of our stuffy, small apartment. I had never met, nor seen Ms. darling but whenever I thought of her, my thought went to two places. A gray haired old lady with wrinkles a cane and stiff posture, always using her cane to whack you when you were inappropriate. The second place my mind went to, was, Peter Pan. Yes, that children's story of a boy who never grew up.

The floor boards creaked from upstairs and moved along till a ghost white lady appeared at the top of the stairs. She had silvery white hair that piled messily and yet, weirdly neatly. Her body covered in wrinkles on her pale complexion. She wore an old blue dress that look like something I'd seen in my history textbook. Something from the victorian era. Her wrinkle, delicate hand was placed on the cane in front of the top stair.

"Hello." Her old voice sounded ghost agains't the old wooden walls. We turned upward to meet her. My father dropping the boxes down and clambering up the steps to held Ms. Darling down. She merely shook her head and held a hand up to stop my father before proudly walking down the steps with ease. She scared me slightly, watching her go down the stairs. Something chilling ran up and down my spine, making me caution of everything in he room.

"Hello Ms. Darling, I'm Margret Debouirs, this is my husband Bill Debouirs and our daughter Helena Debouirs.'' My mother introduced us, shaking her hand. My father bowed his head slightly and shook her hand.

Ms. Darling held her hand to me, it looked foreign in front of me. "How do you do?" She asked, a proper accent spilling from her lips. I placed my hand and shook it slightly.

Her small mouth curved upward into a smile, not warm and gentle, not cold and maniacal, like mysteriously, enchanting, almost like a ghost would smile. It scared me.

"Charmed." I replied back, my british and french accent clashing each other. Ms. Darling turned towards my mother.

"Yes, I did say I wanted to meet you, I just need to make sure everything is nice and neat so there are no mix ups in the contract..." The adults went on and on about the contract, making sure that everything was in order.

"May I give you a tour before John, my younger brother arrives?" She asked, which my mother nodded, taking Ms. Darling's arm and letting her lead the way.

"This is the pallor, back when I was just a girl this is where my family would meet after supper and on holidays, its met to be for just sitting and talking." Ms. Darling explained, rather firmly. I understood what she meant, the furniture did not look like it was meant for sitting on to play wii, or a a place to have the football game parties but rather for quiet conversations, small talk or just reading. The place furniture was mostly blue with a dark mahogany color. The windows stained glass blue and when the light hit it made patterns some shape.

Next room was what Ms. Darling called, The entertainment room. The place was covered in a dark wood, similar to a mahogany color. The couches were a deep orange with wine red and dark yellow stripes and lion claw legs at the bottom. There were two. A table placed in between them. There was a fireplace just off of the couches. Paintings of children and parents hung on the wall, old and quite scary. A grand piano laid in the corner and look as if it hadn't been touches in years. A mirror was hung on top of the fire mantel.

"Thats a...unique chandelier you have there." My father complimented, pointed to the ceiling, where an old ship hung from the ceiling. Chills ran up my spine once again.

"Oh that, it's actually a model of a ship I was on once." Ms. Darling dazed off for a second but snapped back and showed us the rest of the house. She showed us the kitchen, the back yard, the basement, and then my parents room. SHe came to a close door.

"This is the nursery, its where the children stay."She said, almost creepliy. She opened the door, squeaking in the process and revealed a large room with three beds. They were made, they blankets looked as if they were made of wool. Over each bed was an oil lit lamp, a night light. Toys were stacked against the wall, on the dressers and in a large chest which overflowed. A hugh house sat in the corner, spiderwebs hung on it as well as dust. The Plaque read, 'Nana'. Across from us was a large window, tall and arched and almost reached the ceiling. The curtain surrounding it blowed freely from the air coming in.

"Oh its, beautiful, isn't it Helena?" My mother squealed, stepping in, admiring it, along with my father. Ms. Darling looked at me, her head to the side, a small smile grazed her lips.

"Yes,...'' I said, still enchanted by Ms. Darlings old grey eyes, they were a faded shade of grey, blue dots danced around the rim and they sparkled and a shadow grazed over them.

"Oh but these, toys...'My mother started, but Ms. Darling cuts her off. "I understand that Helena is too old for them but I have no use for them, neither does my brothers, I do not want to throw them away so I thought you my find use for them." She explained, picking up a doll and caressing its hair.

I stared out at the now darkening sky, signaling night was coming. Something though, caught my eye. A wisp of darkening shape moved across the mirror. Its shape almost seemed as if a boy had run across it. I furrowed my eyebrows, curiously. It made a shiver go down my spine once more.

Ms. Darlings brother, John, came at around 5 to pick her up. She said her goodbye and when I went to shake her hand, she pulled me to a hug and whispered in my ear.

_"You will have adventure in this house."_

_And with that, she drove away._


	2. Chapter 2: The Shadow Part 1

**A/N- Sorry everyone, I was failing classes and need good grades in order to write!**

* * *

That night I was entirely entranced by what Ms. Darling had said.

_You will have adventure in this house._

What did she mean by that? What could possible be here, in this old, stuffy house that would be worth adventure? My mind swarmed with every possible, imaginable way. A list had conformed in my mind but was not exactly a long list of possibilities. I was so wrapped up in my own mind that I had blocked out my mothers incisive rant on how lovely this home is, how we would have a new start on life here.

Around 6 my mother had called us down for dinner. My father and me had been perched in the entertainment room, my eyes on the bright light that came from my Macbook while my father was engrossed in the London Times, catching up on politics and finances, which for some odd reason had fancied him. We both had looked up from our different forms of entertainment, the smell of mothers home made food wafted into our nostrils, making our mouths foam in hunger. We hurriedly went into the rather large dining area where food stacked on fine china held esquistite food. You could see the steam rolling off the hot entrees and rising up, filling the room with the heavenly smell of my mother's cooking.

We all sat down on one side of the table, where three maghony chairs with orange and white stripped plush were placed at the end of one side. After we said our prayer, we ate.

"So are you excite for your first day of school tomorrow?" My mother asked me, her mouth full of creamy mash potatoes. I shrugged.

In all honesty, i wasn't entirely certain I was ready to face a crowd of new people. It had already had gotten a strong disliking when I found out the uniforms( which involved a grey skirt, a white risky shirt and a grey cape like petticoat) and had trying to change my view on this school was already claims impossible.

After dinner, my mother and father went to clean up while I went upstairs to my room to start unpacking. I was already freaked out but the old house. The creaky floors, the long, dark shadows that casted on the walls and the frightening old pictures that seemed to be watching you as you walked by. I got covered in goosebumps as I pasted the old grandfather clock that stood proudly in the hallway nearest my door.

I had started to unpack when I felt a strange feeling. That feeling you get when you think your alone but you aren't, that feeling those girls in the horro movies get before their killed. I felt like them, I could feel the presence in this room. I slowed my movements down and counted to three before turning around.

_I was met by a shadow. An unfamiliar shadow. It had spiked hair and shapes that looked like leaves surrounding it. It stared at me, its black shadow face looked at me. _

I wanted to scream, oh dear god I wanted to scream but I couldn't, my heart was beating to fast and my mouth felt like a sea of sand. I stared at it before my body lurched forward to grab it but It swiftly moved towards the window and out into the night sky. I ran over to the window and stared out, looking up and down for it. but it was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mystery of the Darling's

The sun shone proudly and rather obnoxiously through the stained arched window of the children's room. I opened my eyes and sat up, the wool covers moving downward so that my body was not enveloped in the warmth. I looked at the clock across the room. 7:00 on the dot. I shifted out of bed and walked over to the dusty polished wood dresser. My mind was clouded with sleep and my vision hazy that I had rammed into my trunk and other mislellious items that were carelessly left in the room. When I reached the dresser I grabbed my brush and began to tame that rat ness of chocolate brown hair that was spread every which way, I was purely disgusted. As I was brushing my hair, a I noticed that most of Ms. Darling's jewelry had been left behind but one piece caught my eye. I placed the brush down and reached out to the acorn that was attached to a piece of string. It hung on the corner of the mirror and I noticed the big gaping hole in the middle, as if someone had shot right to it. I furrowed my brow, studying it before placing the necklace on me. It seemed like the necklace was calling me.

After attending to my morning routine, I placed on my ugly school uniform, despite the averse feeling I got from it. I checked myself on last time before hoping down the stairs to meet mother for a quick breakfast and then off to school. A reflection in the mirror caught my eye.

_It couldn't be._

I placed the thought outside of my head and hurried to eat breakfast and get to school before my mind goes completely bonkers.

* * *

The school itself was rather small, but it wasn't a complete surprise considering it was connected to other apartment like complexes. I kissed my mother good bye and hurried out to join the crowd of children, ready to be tortured with hours of schooling.

I grabbed the piece of paper that held my classes and my homeroom number on it and tried to find it without drawing attention.

"You lost?" A thick, boyish british accent asked. I looked up. A boy that stood about two inches taller then me stood, with a wide grin on his face, a boyish grin just like his feature

"Um yes actually." I admitted, rather embarrassed in fact. He chuckled and held out his hand, gesturing towards the paper in my hand. I sheepishly gave him the paper, watching his features as he studied my schedule.

"Well, Ms. Casslister is this way. I have her too so I'll walk you there, if you like." The boy asked, handing the paper to me. His kindness was overwhelming and I hardly met boys with that amount of kindness. I smiled and let him led the way. We talked the whole way to the classroom and when the bell had rung, he grabbed my hand and rushed to class before the teacher noticed.

When we arrived at class, the door was shut and the blind was down. The boy, who had yet to tell me his name, sighed defeatedly and opened the door, his head low. I was curious as to why he looked so defeated.

"Ah Mr. Ford, so glad you my finally graze us with your presence." The teacher, who was a tall, wirery old women with grey hair in a neat, pinned up bun so tight it must be holding her face as well. The boy, Ford, bowed his head, his cheeks slightly red and mumbled a sorry before swiftly moving to his seat where a girl with pin straight blonde hair placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. I stood, standing there as if I was a loner. The teacher turned to me.

"And just whoo might youu be." She purred on the 'who' and 'you' as her lips formed a tight 'O' shape.

"Um, I'm new. I-I mean my names not new-its uh its Helena." I stuttered out. I was somewhat terrified of this women. I must look like an idiot right now. The Teacher looked down, recited my name and pointed towards a seat at the end of the room. I quickly took it.

* * *

Lunch came around and my heart sunk. I had no where to sit, I hadn't made any friends and that boy Ford refused to so much as to say anything after homeroom this morning. My first day already sucked.

As I started my way towards the mess hall, someone grabbed my elbow, causing a gasp to escape me.

"Oh sorry. Helena right?" The boy, Ford, was the one who held my elbow, his smile genuine and somewhat apologetic.

"Yes." I responded curtly, planning to turn back around.

"Oh hey, sorry about this morning, I was just embarrass about being late, Ms. Casslister can sometimes be a little….well she likes to embarrass kids for fun." He explained. I smiled.

"It's ok, I understand, I would do the exact same." I smiled, excepting his apology.

"Oh by the way, my names Charles." I shook his hand. He then held out his arm for me.

"So care to join me for lunch Ms. Helena." He said in a posh accent.

"Of course I would." I responded and we headed to lunch.

Charles led me to a table near the end of the hall, where three other students sat. They were laughing when we had arrived.

"Woah whose this!" Another boy called out which the blonde girl from before thumped him on the head. "OW!"

"Don't mind him he's a dog. You Helena right? That new girl?" She asked. I nodded and sat down. "Nice, my names Ranvieg, but you can call me Ren." SHe shook my hand and then introduced me to the two other people at the table. "The dog is Mickey and over there is Marcus." The two boys waved and I smiled, saying hello. We started to talk mostly about me as we ate lunch.

"Sooo Helena, where you living?" Mickey asked, eating his last fry.

"Oh I live in the Darling House." I said and the minute it left my lips, they quieted.

"Wait you actually live there? Like, live live there?" Charles asked, his jaw dropping.

"Ya why?" They all looked at each other before Ranvieg spoke up.

"Your telling me you actually live there?" I nodded.

"I can't believe it." She muttered to herself, although I caught her words.

"What?"

"It's just...nobody really lives in that house. Everyone scared of it, expecially because Ms. Darling lives there.

"Why, Ms. Darling doesn't live there." I asked.

"See, the reason Ms. Darling lives there is because the last people who stayed in that house...well...something happened. You see, two years ago a couple moved into the house with two twin boys. After two days the boys started to claim they saw a shadow of a boy in the house. On the third day, they disappeared. They're beds were perfectly made, everything was perfect and showed no signs of struggle. Everyone thought it was Ms. Darling who had kidnapped the boys, that's why her house was up for rent, her family is putting her in a mental institute because she became a little crazy."

"Did they ever find the boys?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"No, in fact, no one ever saw those boys, again."


	4. Chapter 4: In Which the Shadow Came

That night, I got ready for bed early. I was already spooked out when those kids at school had told me the story of the missing twins, I just wanted nothing more then to fall into a dreamless sleep, letting my head drift away from the hardship of reality and into the world of my own, where stress, frustration and fear was not even a glimpse in anyone's eye. I breathed in deeply and settled onto the bed, the comforters laid gracefully on my body, circling me with warm, secure feeling. I breathed in deep, closing my eyes…..

Something wasn't right. It was quiet, too quiet.

I sat up quickly in my bed and almost gasped, my heart leapt into my chest as I stared at the dark form before me.

It was the same figure from the night before. It was standing, or rather, leaning against the wall, its black, blank face staring at me. In its hand was a small dagger shape. My heart pounded furiously, my veins on a rush of adrenaline and my nerves frozen in place. I whole body became ridged in fear.

The figure then lunged its black body at me and my body found the control to side step it. The figure went flying into the foot of the bed. I watch as it got up and lunged at me again. This time I managed to side step it, causing me to fall near the chest of fake swords and shields. I swiftly grabbed one and stood up. The figure stood as well, the dagger out in front of him. I held mine and gulped. He taunted me and unfortunately I took the bait. I pushed my body weight onto him and we went barreling downward, I swiftly tried to push the shadow but it quickly moved away, almost as if he had disappeared into the wood. I go up and turned around looked around. The shadow wasn't in sight. As my eyes searched for it, the shadow tackled me from the side, causing us to crash sideways. I landed with an 'umph.' I rebounded and held the sword out. He held is and we began a sword fight.

I had no idea how to actually sword fight, I was just swinging it around but this shadow seemed to know what he was doing and I became quite fearful the he would win in the end. We fought and fought, smashing hard into objects and furniture until we both were close to each other, the swords pressed against each other. I pushed it towards his neck, using my body weight to make the sword lax against his fingers. Just as I thought I was about to win, a twinkling of bells came and soon my brown hair was being tugged at harshly. I placed the heels of my feet on the ground, the sword now clattering to the ground as my hands flew to my hair to ease the pain. I screamed loudly and high as something tugged at my hair.

"Ah! Get off! Get off!" I screamed as the thing dragged me around. It then violently threw me to the ground, my head hitting the floor with a sickening thump. I became dazed, the pounding to much for my head and my vision hazed. I was somewhat of aware of my surroundings as I could see a small ball of light twinkle in front of me and the dark shadow. I blinked and tried to regain my sight but before I could, my whole body was roughly pulled up and I could feel the shadows arms wrap around my stomach, just under my chest and drag me towards the window. My eyes widened and I struggled, even in the somewhat conscience state I was in. As we grew near the window I screamed but the twinkle of light shut it before noise could escape my mouth. It then proceeded to pour some of its glitter on my body, making it feel light and weightless. I sneezed as some tickled my nose. The shadow neared the window and proceeded to push me till we were on the edge. I screamed as it let go and I almost fell but found my body flouting on its own. I gasped, shocked at how this was possible but the shadow quickly grasped me and began to fly, me in its arm. I tried to struggle but to no avail. I still struggled to be free but we were to far from home when I finally realized I was never seeing my home again.

* * *

(A/N) SORRY THIS IS KINDA CRAPPY. LATE NIGHT WORKING!


End file.
